Stephanie Sheh
|born= , , |years_active= 2001–present |occupations = • Voice Actress • Writer • Producer • Singer |roles = Mikan Tsumiki }} Stephanie Sheh is an American voice actress, singer, and writer. Her notable works include Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto, Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Crystal, Eureka in Eureka Seven, and Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. She voices Mikan Tsumiki in Danganronpa series. In the Japanese dub, Mikan's voice is provided by Ai Kayano. Works on Danganronpa Other Roles Her other credited roles include: Anime - Orihime Inoue'' *'' - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara'' *'' - Yui Hirasawa'' *'' - Nui Harime'' *'' - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon'' *'' '' - Silky *'' '' - Fujio Himejima *'' '' - Mamimi Samejima, various *'' '' - Yayoi Takase, Chris *'' '' - Yukari Hanaoka, various *'' '' - Penny, Shion Hibiki *'' '' - Aya Natsume *'' '' - Natsuki Ikuhara *'' '' - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi, Ibara, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu *'' '' - Megumi Higashihara *'' '' - Haydee *'' '' - Bella DeMarco, Yuri Jin *'' '' - Guu *'' '' - Yumi Kazama *'' '' - Himeko Kurusugawa *'' '' - Eureka |Right= *'' '' - Wendy *'' '' - Daydream Fairy *'' '' - Illyasviel von Einzbern *'' '' - Mikuru Asahina *'' '' - Akira Kogami *'' '' - Kinon Bachika *'' '' - Audrey Burne *'' '' - Kuro *'' '' - Chiyuri Kurashima *'' '' - Neko *'' '' - Yui *'' '' - Scheherazade *'' '' - Mikuru Asahina *'' '' - Suzi Q / Suzi Q Joestar *'' '' - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon *'' '' - Lotte Yanson, Jasminka Antonenko *'' '' - Nagi Aiza *'' '' - Françoise Arnoul / Cyborg 003 *'' '' - Kasuga *'' '' - Nina Yuzik, Erica Nakanojo, Joyce, Rachel *'' '' - Lacus Clyne }} Video Games - Anemone, Eureka'' *'' - Da Ji'' *'' - Kjelle, Tharja'' *'' - Lisa Silverman'' *'' '' - Anastasia *'' '' - Helga *'' '' - Ridley Silverlake *'' '' - Alfina *'' '' - Hinata Hyūga, Rin, Pain Chikushodo *'' '' - Silmeria Valkyrie *'' '' - Natalia *'' '' - Mercedes *'' '' - Metis *'' '' - Paches Town Child, Sahlia *'' '' - Aura, Tabby *'' '' - Serenade *'' '' - Danette *'' '' series - Orihime Inoue, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *'' '' - Rebecca Chambers *'' '' - Kyrie *'' '' - Reiha *'' '' - Asuka Cranekick, Princess Sapphire *'' '' - Erys Jerand |Right= *'' '' - Rebecca Chambers, Majini *'' '' - Celestine Roaa *'' '' - Hannah *'' '' - Mlle Blanche de Grac *'' '' - Kasuga *'' '' - Histoire, Abnes, Saori *'' '' - Estelle Bright *'' '' - Canna, Omitsu *'' '' - Tomoe Tachibana *'' '' - Ai Rin, Fei Rin, Rin Rin, Stela Fitzgerald *'' '' - Guan Yinping *'' '' - Blossom, Peti, and Treasure *'' '' - Frederica Irving *'' '' - Zeena *'' '' - Casty Riernoit *'' '' - Airy, Praline à la Mode *'' '' - Erica *'' '' - Tamami Uesugi *'' '' - Liezerota *'' '' - Popo *'' '' - Beruka, Sophie, Rhajat *'' '' - Sherlotta *'' '' - Ember *'' '' - Shiki *'' '' - Tharja, Beruka, Rhajat *'' '' - Mona, Kat, Amy }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Stephanie SHEH *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Instagram': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Homepage': Navigation